The Awakening
by wesker and wessons
Summary: Descendents from that village in RE4. litterely nothing but the use of the RE viruses is from RE. Garrett was a nothing from a family of world renowned worriors. He gets picked on at the training academy. He cant even fire his gun. until one day he change


**Chapter 1**

I woke to the hitting my window with enough force I thought It was going to break. I rolled over and took a look at my digital alarm clock. 12:15 AM. Great. It was noon and it appeared as if it was midnight. The sun was blocked out by large black thunderclouds. I jumped as a bolt of lightning struck the earth. The crack of lightning was heard almost instantly.

"ugh! Its right above us! Great." I mumbled as I flicked on the TV. There was a flood watch and a thunderstorm warning. That usually meant no school for most kids. Me? Not so lucky.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My names Garrett. I am currently enrolled in the "Multi-Planet Association for the Advancement of Offense and Defense" new recruit training program. This would usually mean that I'm constantly training and working hard. Except for my planet. By the way, the planet I live on is called LIP4, although we just call it hel,the lip stands for "Lower Importance Planet". This is just a nice way of the "association" saying they don't give a flying flipshit about us or anything we do. Which means we never do anything in training and were the worst of the worst. My instructor apparently used to be one of the best. That is, until he tasted rum. He was stationed at my lucky training camp.

I quickly put my clothes on and made my way to the kitchen. My house is the largest house on Hel. My room is in the north wing of the mansion. It takes me about five minutes to get to my kitchen. That's right, MY kitchen. Even though its the only kitchen in the house I claim it as mine. I'm the only person who cooks anyways. My older sister always eats out and I've never even seen my older brother eat. My family? Well i've only got an older brother who's about, umm, an unknown age. My sis is 23. The worst part is that they're the best warriors the "association" has ever seen. I, however, am the worst trainee in probably the history of...everything. Ever. I cant even take down a five year old. My family is even more peculiar then that though. We are the descendents of a culture that was infected with a parasite. Over time we became one with the parasite. This gives us above average everything. So why aren't I top of my class?

Well the parasite has to mature first; this usually happens around the age of ten. However I'm thirteen and i'm still a little runt. When I was ten I was expected to do something AMAZING.

Heres a little information on what I have to live up to: Apparently at the age of ten my sister took the power from a tornado, by choking it. Ya, I know. My brother is even worse, at the same age he killed a bleeder with his bare hands. Whats a bleeder? Its a large, red dragon that only comes out of the ground every 100 years. They come out of the ground and eat everything for the next three weeks causing destruction wherever they go. They've got large razor-sharp claws and huge dagger-like teeth. The eyes are a bright red and blend almost perfectly into the skin, which is the same color. The wings on the large mature males are said to cause twisters. You haven't even heard the worst part yet, the worst part by far is the tail. The long muscular tail ends in a sharp point, around the point are two scythe like apparatuses that makes the end of the tail shaped like an upside down "T". The bleeder will impale its victims on the point then chop them in half with the tail. They open and close this "T" whenever they're moving. They get theyre name because just before they emerge the earth appears to bleed.

But enough about hel's damned creatures and my family, this stories about me right? When I descended our large central staircase, I saw my sister passed out on the visitor couch next to the huge entrance doors. She must have gone to a party last night. I walked into our large kitchen to see my older brother in his normal apparel. He always has a hoodie on so you cant see his face in dim light. Which is fine. He didn't get out of his battle with the bleeder completely scar-free. He was reading the inter-planetary report on the computer. I grabbed some cereal out of the cupboard and poured it into a bowl. When I went for the milk when he looked up and told me I had to leave soon.

"ya I know. I do this every morning" I replied sarcastically. "besides, there is no specified time to be there."

"i'm just saying. Jeez, calm down." he went back to reading. " what are you doing today?"

"Same thing we do every day, Rex" I said to him. That's his name. Although it might as well be "The Almighty Rex"

"Kill zombies and such?"

"Nope, that's illegal remember?" Back in Rex's time they fought zombies for training.

"ahh yes. I forgot. Well you better get going, wake Terra up on the way out will ya?"

"Fine." I said as I grabbed a glass of water and headed out.

I walked up to the 23 year old blonde and splashed the water on her face. She yelped in surprise and looked at me. I could tell she had bad night. I told her to get cleaned up as I opened the huge doors and walked into the rain. My town was quite small. It had a 45 bed hospital and two restaurants. Despite the lack of amenities there was houses everywhere. Most kids here didn't go to school, they were to busy doing other things.

As I walked into the training area I saw the other trainees sitting at a table. In our group of 5 there was only two guys. There was me obviously, but then there was the up and coming star of our shitty little planet. His name was Zach. He was tall and lean but very muscular. He had on his training suit that consisted of his personal combat amplifier. This nifty device was his own invention. It releases a nasty shock when pressure is sensed anywhere on your body. Perfect for offense or defense. Other then that he had a combat vest on and athletic shorts. His hair was slicked back and he had on sunglasses that actually looked really cool. I don't look good in sunglasses I'm sad to say. Sitting next to him was Laura. Laura was the second worst at the program (me being the worst) she was a weakling and ,like me, was never in the right place. Across from her was Tori. I loathed her. She was a bitch to me at all times and often lead the other kids into taunting me. She was third best. Sitting next to her was the hottest and most hot headed girl I knew, well apart from Terra. She had long blonde hair and had an amazing figure. She never talked to me. Her name was Bianca and she was second best.

I took a seat at the table in the corner. Did I tell you I liked corners? No? Oh, well I do. Anyway, I took a seat and started fiddling with my gun. My pride and joy, a Smith & Wessons model 500 revolver, with a few non-stock options such as a 10x zoom scope and a gold cylinder. I couldn't shoot it for fear of blowing my arms off however. After awhile I put it back into its holder on my belt. Then a putrid smell wafted into the air. Our instructor ran into the room. Just as he did the towns sirens blared.

"Alright children! Suit up! There's a raid!" our instructor yelled at us. "Damn bandits again! Its a big one too!"

We suited up and ran out the door. Just as I was about to leave Tori picked up a bucket and gave it to me.

"Here, you can put out the fires!" I glared at her and she started laughing her incredibly annoying laugh.

"No thanks"

"Well try and not get in my way then" she yelled behind her as she took off out the door.

I ran out the door and was stunned at the destruction. One of the resturants was completely on fire and there was a couple of its employees trying to put it out. As one ran across the rode to the fire hydrant he was hit by one of the bandits rockets. I watched as his body went flying and hit the hospital. He didn't get up. I tried to see were the rockets were coming from but there was too much smoke. I heard the sound of gunshots and car's tires squealing. I ran back to my house all the while dodging bullets and trying to stay low and out of sight. There was a seemingly infinite number of the invaders. There was so many houses on fire it seemed like the sun was out. The rain was helping to put out the fires either. As I arrived at my house I was relieved to see it was undamaged. This bandit attack was unlike the others. This time it seemed as if they were just killing to kill. I went to open the front door but they were blown open as my sister walked out. You knew it was bad when she came out.

The older bandits knew who she was and immediately turned and ran. The younger ones did not. About ten of them surrounded her.

"Well look'y what we's have here's! This ones got a pretty face!" one said to the others as the slowly closed in. the were all laughing. Horrible, horrible mistake. I cant even say how bad a mistake that was. She looked up and laughed maniacally she then asked who wanted to die first. As one bolder bandit stepped forward he was swept of his feet and Terra impaled him with her hand. She held him up and tossed him aside. The bandits promptly fled. Then she leaped off. As I walked forward I saw a girl being cornered by a man about the same build as me. I ran towards him and he fled into an alley. I took out my gun and followed him. As I rounded a corner he wrenched the gun from my hands. It fell on the ground and slid out of reach. The man was a lot bigger up close. He punched me in the gut and as I doubled over he kneed me in the face. Pain shot through my face. My hands instinctively went to hold my nose. The man then pushed me to the ground and wrapped his hands around my throat.

All I remember from that time was a feeling of peace. I tried to embrace death but the feeling of peacefulness was cut short by a feeling of something crawling under my skin. Suddenly I could breathe again. I glared into the mans eyes. A look of terror was plastered on his face. I loved it. I wanted to see more. I pushed the man off me and I felt a primal urge from somewhere deep inside of me. I wanted to murder this man. I wanted to watch as I squeezed the life out of him. I looked him over. He was trembling slightly and I loved it. I took a step forward and he took a step back. After three steps he hit the wall. When he realized he couldn't back up anymore he started to run down the alley. He ran like any man would run when his life was threatened. He quickly made it into the town. I couldn't control myself. I ran after him and quickly gained on him. I had never ran so fast in my life. I chased him like a dog chases a squirrel. He was able to run to the center of town before I was able to catch him. I leapt onto is back and rolled using my momentum to tackle him to the ground. I gripped his throat and I could feel his heart beat faster and faster. The heart was still beating and it angered me. With every beat I gripped tighter and tighter until I was no longer chocking him. I was trying to rip his trachea out. As my and broke his skin with what felt like ease I could see the look in his eyes. He knew it was over. There was no going back. I ripped the tube from its place inside the mans neck. I watched as the brightness from his eyes disappeared. I held the flesh in the air as if it was my prize. I felt a feeling that I had never felt before. I had won. I had never won before. I liked it and wanted more. I started to get up when a voice broke me from my trance.

"Garrett!! Stop!" Bianca shrieked at me. I looked over to see my entire group. They were visibly shaken and afraid. As I looked down I saw what I had done. I leapt from the corpse and looked down at my hands. The blood was soaking into my skin. I screamed as I felt something under my skin. It was as if something in me was feeding off the blood. As I came off my adrenaline high I collapsed in tiredness. The blood from the body form I pool around mine. At first I couldnt get up. However after a minute I felt as if nothing had happened. I ran past my group. The bandits had been driven off. As I ran back to my house I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What the hells going on with me!?" I yelled.

* * *

**Theres chapter 1. i hope you liked it, and there is definitely more to come! Review! **


End file.
